


三人喜剧

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: 涉及5.3及漆黑秘话7相关设定，古代人时期捏造，包含艾里迪布斯
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 4





	三人喜剧

“……………………”

“……………………”

“……………………”

在令人难堪的沉默之中，哈迪斯——或者说爱梅特赛尔克，因为没有带着面具可以清楚地看到额头上冒出的青筋，同时在心里暗自庆幸在被召唤前一刻刚刚放下了牙刷，率先发言了。

“…………你这是第几次了！！？”

阿泽姆——或者说不喜欢被人叫座之名的珀尔塞福涅，露骨地移开了目光，眼神开始飘忽。

“根据爱梅特赛尔克之前的报告，这应该是这周第三次。并且今天是周三。”在爱梅特赛尔克旁边略有些好奇地四处张望的小个子青年顺口回到，替不想回答的阿泽姆给出了精准的答案，语气甚至还带着一点雀跃：“虽然我也听说过关于你这个将人以灵魂状态召唤再以所在地点的环境以太临时聚集肉体的召唤术……原来如此，亲身体验一下果然与众不同，不愧是阿泽姆！”

艾里迪布斯环视着自己的周身，捏紧了手掌又松开，确认着自己现在的状况，好一会才带着友好的微笑抬起头，与此同时在旁边的爱梅特赛尔克的眼神，让阿泽姆忍不住打了个寒颤。

”那么现在你可以解释一下我们为什么会被召唤到这里了吧，第.十.四.席。”眼神不善的他抱起了手臂，开口发问。

第十四席几个字明显发了重音。

噫。

阿泽姆突然觉得隆卡大森林的空气是如此清新，星空是如此晴朗，就连飞舞着的蚊虫都看起来眉清目秀的特别吸引她的目光——所以绝对不是因为她搞砸了才不敢和两位同事对视。

尴尬的沉默又继续维持了数分钟，最终阿泽姆还是在爱梅特赛尔克咄咄逼人的目光下丧气地垂下头，举起了双手。

“…………我错了，看来我召唤的设定条件可能……出了一点问题。”

爱梅特赛尔克的眉头依然紧皱着，但是在瞥了一眼她和她身后那个明显异样的东西之后抱起了双手，叹了一口气。

“虽然我觉得你的问题不仅是在那里，不过看起来现在不是追究这个的好时机。”他冲着她身后抬了一下下巴：“那是怎么回事？你又搞出了什么状况？”

那是一棵巨大的古木，主干粗到可能需要十人以上手拉手才能环绕一圈。但是现在让它特别惹人注意的却并不是因为他的体积，而是因为嵌在它的树干中央的，散发着极度不祥和让人不快气息的巨大瘤状物。

“连我都能感受到‘这个’的内部以太有多混杂，不知道以你的眼睛现在看到的是什么状况呢，爱梅特赛尔克。”

眼前的异常早就吸引住了艾里迪布斯的兴趣，他上前一步将手掌贴在了那个瘤状物的表面，同时询问着同样被卷进事故的同僚的意见。

爱梅特赛尔克也同样走上前一步，极为顺手地敲了一下阿泽姆的额头然后站定在她旁边，仰头仔细观察起来，半晌之后才发出了难以置信的声音。

“…………你，到底是干了什么才能让这个玩意儿像是希斯拉德的办公室一样乱七八糟地塞了那么多灵魂？”

“我还什么都没干呢！”阿泽姆捂着额头有些气愤地叫了起来：“我才到这个森林不久，在梳理地脉的时候才发现这个节点的异常。本来想尝试直接击碎的，但是似乎这个以太聚合体内的灵魂已经被缠的像打了死结一样完全打不散，所以我才会……”

“原来如此，这就是我和爱梅特赛尔克以这个状态被拉到这里的原因吗。”艾里迪布斯转过头，面具后的眼睛眨了眨，陷入了思考：“这个问题需要上报给委员会讨论吗？算上阿泽姆你的回程时间，再加上紧急召集的申请手续，大约需要月亮升起十次以后可以确定议论会的开始时间……”

“那就来不及了！”阿泽姆着急地摆了摆手：“这个聚合物正好处在地脉节点上，而且我发现的时候已经累积了太多以太了——要是等到报告之后再来处理，恐怕……”

“说的也是。”艾里迪布斯的手依然贴在瘤状物的表面感受着以太的脉动，：“如你所说，这个聚合物所在的地点和时机都太过微妙，的确有可能对这片区域造成难以预测的影响。”

阿泽姆正暗自松了一口气，但是还没等她一口气吐完，艾里迪布斯的下一句话就把她噎了回去。

“那么我就期待解决之后你的报告了，想必首席肯定也很想知道这次事件的详细前因后果，如果有需要帮忙的话也可以找我。”

白袍的年轻人露出了温和的笑容，完全没想到自己的话语给了阿泽姆致命一击——她一听到报告两字就倒抽一口冷气一个踉跄，下意识地把求救的目光转向了另一边的同事兼恋人的爱梅特赛尔克，却发现对方抱着手臂，一脸‘活该’的表情，最后只能凄凄惨惨地低下头认命地表示自己会好好上交达标的报告。

爱梅特赛尔克好笑地盯着垂头丧气的阿泽姆好一会才重新开口发问：“你还准备哭丧着脸到什么时候？既然已经把我们召唤过来，就算粗糙，多少也对怎么解决有点想法了吧。”

“……姑且算是有吧……”她苦着一张脸抬起头，摇了摇脑袋，决定先不去想那个可能会让自己秃头的报告：“就如你们所见，这个瘤子好像是某种卵壳，虽然不知道会孵化出什么生物。但是由于它所处的位置刚好是一个地脉节点，导致它吸收截存了过多的以太，甚至将这个地区中其他生物的灵魂以太也一起吸进来了。”

她转头往后走了几步，示意他们看她脚边的东西：那是她在调查的时候收集来的，失去灵魂的动物身体。艾里迪布斯和爱梅特赛尔克都走近一步，开始观察这些‘物件’。

“也不知道是不是我比较走运……这个卵开始吸收灵魂是最近刚刚发生的。”阿泽姆蹲了下来，触碰了一下其中一只狼犬状的生物的皮毛——依然还有些许温度留存在上面：“我尽量收集了灵魂刚刚离体的生物，暂时保持了它们身体的活性。”

艾里迪布斯注视着这些还没完全死去的生物。一阵夜间的冷风拂过，吹动了那些毫无生气的皮毛——那是它们现在仅剩下的一点对这个世界的回应。

“状况大致是明白了。”艾里迪布斯再次扫视了一圈周围，而后将目光投向那个巨大的卵：“那么我能做点什么呢？”

阿泽姆站了起来，隔着兜帽抓了抓头，瞥了爱梅特赛尔克一眼，似乎是知道自己接下来说的话会惹怒他，踟躇了片刻才开口：“我准备进入这个卵里。”

艾里迪布斯歪了歪头，目光转向了爱梅特赛尔克的方向——现在并没有面具遮住，他可以清楚地看见他的眉头像打结一样拧了起来。

“你啊…………”过了好久，他才从发怒边缘的状态中脱出：“具体呢?”

见他没有反对，阿泽姆的眼神唰地一下亮了起来。

“就是那个！我们和希斯拉德一起研究出的让我可以‘共享’你的视觉的术式！我们初次见面的时候不是因为意外视野混合过吗？在那个基础上改良的那个！”

爱梅特赛尔克一脸‘不出所料’的表情对天翻了个白眼。

“啊啊是是好好好我明白了。总之就是你打算借用我的眼睛然后钻到那个卵壳里把里面混合打结的灵魂都一个个拆开送出来吧，还真是毫无惊喜到让人生厌的乱来方案。”他一脸嫌弃地按住了额头：因为还在其他同事面前，姑且勉强忍住了上前扯阿泽姆的脸的冲动：“有这个必要吗？与其把‘眼’借给你，不如我自己直接进入卵壳还比较直接。”

“那恐怕比较困难。”白袍轻咳了一声，假装没有看见另两位同事间微妙的气氛，思考之后顺着阿泽姆的思路说了下去：“我们两是以灵魂状态被召唤而来，如果进入卵壳，应该会变成和这些动物们一样的状况。那么看来在阿泽姆进入卵壳的时候维持它的内部以太平衡就是我的工作了?确实很有挑战性。”

“真不愧是艾里迪布斯，能理解地这么快真是帮大忙了。”阿泽姆脸上首次露出了笑容，然后再次带着期待的表情转向了爱梅特赛尔克。对方无可奈何地摊开了手表示自己不再反对，但是同时又再次开口。

“不过我有一个条件。”

————————————————

准备好视野共享的术式后阿泽姆将右手放在了卵壳表面，深呼吸了一下，对旁边将双手都同样贴在上面的艾里迪布斯点了点头，随即操作起贴在表面的手掌的以太性质，开始慢慢沉入卵壳内部。

手掌、手腕、手肘……一步一步，她的身体也开始逐渐融入卵壳内部，最终只留下左手手腕以下还在卵壳外——那手掌被紧紧地攥在爱梅特赛尔克的手里，这就是他提出的条件：不可以全部进入卵壳中。

看到她已经开始进入，艾里迪布斯也发动了术式，一层以太形成的薄膜出现并覆盖在卵壳的表面。

开始了。

爱梅特赛尔克闭上了眼睛，眼前出现了卵壳内部的风景。那是她现在在看着的东西——各种各样的颜色缠绕在一起，有些颜色还算鲜明，有些则看起来已经开始变质。变得混沌的颜色进一步地影响着周围的以太，仿佛污染一样扩散。

她开始将手伸向眼前那些色彩缠绕的团块，用指尖略显笨拙地拨弄外层，爱梅特赛尔克甚至觉得自己的指尖都能感受到些微麻痒的感觉——但这本应该是不可能的，现在他们共享的仅仅只有视觉，他更加用力地闭紧了眼睛，将注意力从指尖上挪开。

一缕灵魂以太开始松动，她看准时机拽住了它，然后胡乱地甩着手臂将灵魂用力丢出了卵壳。

爱梅特赛尔克张开眼，短暂地将注意力放在了丢出壳外的灵魂上，它径直钻入了一具猫头鹰的身体里。没一会那个胖乎乎的鸟儿就站了起来，似乎还没意识到自己到底处于什么状态。它迷迷糊糊地用爪子绕着两个在它身边的巨大人类跳了几圈，终于拍拍翅膀飞走了。

成功了。

壳外的两人快速地交换了下眼神，在壳内的阿泽姆虽然无法看见外界的变动但也一时将头转向外侧好奇着外面的动向。爱梅特赛尔克轻微用力捏了一下她的左手，她才了然地点了点头又再次让注意力回到接下来的作业中。

——————————————————

同样的流程不知道重复了多少次，缠绕在卵壳中心的混沌团块终于缩小了不少。但是取而代之的是剩下的部分的颜色……都比较让人心惊。

阿泽姆依然维持着单手作业，数次的重复已经让她的动作熟练了不少，但爱梅特赛尔克发现捏在他手里的手不知道何时出了一层冷汗。他略分了一点心看了一眼维持着以太平衡的艾里迪布斯的状况，发现也不容乐观。

阿泽姆终于又分离出一个灵魂丢出了壳外。

“差不多可以结束了吧，阿泽姆？”艾里迪布斯的声音突然响起，声线有一丝轻微的颤抖：“你保存的动物几乎都已经恢复了。”

剩下的话被他吞入自己的腹中：他灌注以太极力维持的平衡也快到极限了。毕竟是应召唤而来临时聚集的身体，能够调用的以太和平时比太过有限。

爱梅特赛尔克睁开眼睛，有些担心地瞧了一眼艾里迪布斯的状况，把捏在手心的手往外扯了一下。

壳内的阿泽姆模模糊糊地听到了艾里迪布斯的话，也知道爱梅特赛尔克对她的催促，但她有些不甘心地将目光再次转回眼前的团块，透过缠绕在表面已经变质的以太的间隙，看到里面还残存着的淡金色光芒。

那是这个卵孕育的生命。

她盯着那微弱的光芒一会，然后短暂的闭上了眼睛。过了一会，她张开了口，声音并不响，但还是透过了卵壳传到了外面两人的耳里。

“已经够了，谢谢你，艾里迪布斯。”

与此同时，爱梅特赛尔克感到手中攥着的指尖刮擦了几次自己的手心作为预告，然后就趁着他还没反应过来就猛地抽了出来。

她整个人都没入了卵壳之中。

“……诶？”刚刚将手从卵壳表面放下的艾里迪布斯一时没有明白事情的前因后果，迷茫地看了看卵壳内又转向脸色不妙的爱梅特赛尔克——对方似乎是想发作，但是顾虑到眼前的青年，又努力把火气压了下去。

“……没事，虽然看上去很乱来，但是她也不会做完全没有成功率的事。”他试图露出微笑安抚一下满脸迷茫的青年，但因为脸上肌肉的抽动导致这个尝试不是很成功。

两人同时把目光投向了阿泽姆的方向。

她一次也没有回头，只是专心的将以太聚集在自己的双手上，然后握紧了拳头。

噹！！

沉闷的巨响被卵壳阻断了不少，但是还是有相当的音量传到了瘤状物的外面，让待在外面的两个人下意识地捂了一下耳朵。还没等他们的手放下，第二声巨响又接踵而至。

音波的扩散让两人的听觉渐渐麻木，爱梅特赛尔克忍着天灵盖嗡嗡作响的感觉，上前两步靠近了巨卵，他将手指按在眉心，勉强集中精神注视着卵的核心——在阿泽姆多次的拳击之下，变质以太缠绕而成的阻碍开始裂开更多的缝隙，淡金的光芒更多的泄露了出来。

阿泽姆的动作唐突地停下了，她轻微地晃了一下，低头看了看自己的手掌。不知道是不是错觉，有那么一瞬间她感觉到身体没有跟上自己想要做出的动作；但是随即她就移开了视线，重新将以太聚集在了掌心——不管这个巨卵本想要孕育出什么样的生物，它都已经快到极限了，她没有时间可以浪费。

爱梅特赛尔克甚至比她自己更早发现了这异样。他没有半分迟疑，快步走向了艾里迪布斯。敲击的巨响依然在四周扩散，他低下头努力将自己的意思传达给年轻的白袍，在获得对方肯定的答复后再次回到了卵壳旁边。

他紧紧盯着阿泽姆——她还在持续不断攻击着那个核心的混沌外壳，但是动作却时不时地出现奇妙的错位。而造成错位的原因清晰地印在了冥界宠儿的眼里——她的灵魂也在逐渐地被巨卵的核心所拉扯。

机会恐怕只有一瞬，已经没有空闲去抱怨她的乱来了。爱梅特赛尔克全神贯注地注视着核心外壳裂缝的扩大，直到终于出现了一个足以让阿泽姆的手穿过的空隙。

在阿泽姆将手穿过那些变质以太进入核心的中央的同时，异形的手腕猛地刺进了巨卵的外壳。

“艾里迪布斯！就是现在！！”

半化为异形的爱梅特赛尔克大喊出声，话音刚落一个强力的结界以白袍为中心开始成型；与此同时巨大的手腕挣脱了巨卵外壳的钳制，扣住了阿泽姆的身体猛地往外一扯。

太过猛烈的施力让爱梅特赛尔克向后倒去，所幸结界及时地覆盖住了两人所在的范围。但是阿泽姆手中抓着的东西似乎还在眷恋着自己曾经的母胎，试图将阻碍自己回归的所有东西都拉回壳中。

但它的努力在一瞬间就失败了。

被隔在结界外的已经开始分崩离析的巨卵顶部，一个魔法阵在虚空之上被描绘了出来，伴随着难以言喻的压力向下坠落，甚至还没撑过一个眨眼的时间，巨卵连同那些残留的变质以太团块已被粉碎消失在了空中。

艾里迪布斯维持的结界消失了，但三个人一时间都没有发出任何声音和动作。

“成……成功了……吗？”眨巴了几次眼睛之后，反应过来的白袍才迈开脚步跑到了阿泽姆和爱梅特赛尔克的身边，看到两人面面相觑呆滞了半晌，才都将目光投向阿泽姆手中捏着的，生物。

“…………这到底是个什么玩意儿……？”爱梅特赛尔克凝神盯着那个圆滚滚的身上带着土黄色圆圈斑纹的玩意儿：“……蠕虫吗？”

“不不不，哪有这么可爱的蠕虫。”阿泽姆把手上的生物捧了起来：“你看它有尾巴，比较像蛇！”

圆滚滚的团块扭动了起来，阿泽姆把它放在了地上。它晃动着小小的尾巴绕着三个人类跳了一圈以后发出了‘啾！’的一声，然后扭头往森林深处跳走了。

“要好好长大哦~别再变成这次这样了啊~”阿泽姆冲着那个远去的小小身影挥着手，然后一脸清爽地转回头来，正对上了黑着脸的爱梅特赛尔克。

噫。

就连灵魂差点被吸走的时候都没有感受到的危机感直冲脑门，她支支吾吾满头冷汗地打算道歉但是又不知道从何说起，却见到刚刚还黑着一张脸的爱梅特赛尔克突然换上了一副笑脸。

完蛋了。这下真的没救了。

“还真是精彩的活跃啊，第.十.四.席。”他皮笑肉不笑地拍起了手，语调微妙，确保只有阿泽姆听懂了他话语里的威胁：“我相信这次事件的详尽报告一定使人期待。”他转过脸，对着艾里迪布斯微笑了一下，对方虽然有些不明所以，但也微笑着开口。

“的确，这次的事件以及刚才那种奇妙的新生物，就连拉哈布雷亚首席也会特别有兴趣吧，也许能够成为首席创造出新的幻想生物的契机呢，真是让人期待。”

阿泽姆僵硬地冲着纯真的同事露出一个抽搐的微笑，然后战战噤噤地偷偷往爱梅特赛尔克的方向看去。

在只有珀尔塞福涅看的到的角度，她看见了哈迪斯无声的、恶狠狠的口型。

这 次 的 报 告 我 绝 对 不 会 帮 忙。

完。


End file.
